


38. Alex continues Luke's training

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [38]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	38. Alex continues Luke's training

__**Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/) continues Luke Evans' training**  
 **players only. backdated. takes place the same day as**[this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/9596.html). 

_warning for light humiliation_

Today has been _awesome_. It's a beautiful summer day in Wellington but they haven't left the room once, which is exactly the way Alex wanted it. Luke took the smallest plug, and then the next size... and then he completely blew Alex's mind rimming him like there's no tomorrow... It took a while for Alex to regain his equilibrium after that. But eventually he did, and they moved on to the next plug, and after watching Luke squirm for a few hours - _supposedly_ the boy's mind was on the script he was reading - Alex dragged him back to bed and sucked him off while he fucked him with the plug. Fucking awesome.

Luke wore the biggest plug - 2.25 inches in diameter, nothing to scoff at - all through dinner, impressing Alex thoroughly. But just because he was impressed didn't mean he was ready to stop, hell no. Despite its simple homey appearance, the hotel gets satellite TV, and Alex took his time choosing just which movie they'd watch this evening. Then he stretched out on the couch, fully naked, and pulled his boy to sprawl between his thighs. It's probably the one and only time they've ever seen an entire movie together in one sitting. Alex has been playing his hand over Luke's body in lazy caresses while they watch, and he hasn't even tried to conceal the way his boy affects him, his erection snugged up tight against Luke's lower back. But they're going to watch all the way through the fucking credits.

At this point, and he's not even sure how far into the movie they are, Luke doesn't have a clue what's going on. All he knows is he's hard and full and aching and Alex hasn't stopped touching him, not once, since the movie began. And the promise of his sir's cock, pressed up against his ass as it is, isn't helping. He shifts, the plug shifting inside him, and whimpers, unable to help himself.

"Oh, look at that!" Alex exclaims, tensing with excitement beneath his lover as yet another pyrotechnics stunt blasts across the screen. "Okay, the dialogue is complete crap, but these explosions are fucking rad. I will totally say that." He caught Luke's soft whimper, but it was just one of many at this point, and he's been soaking up every single one like the sadist he is. Eyes fixed on the television, he strokes his fingers over the nape of Luke's neck. This is one of his - admittedly many - favourite parts of having a boy: the pressure's not on to constantly perform, and he can take the time to relax and simply touch his lover for the pleasure of touching. And god, he loves touching Luke. "Shit, I don't think they're even trying to pull the plot together," he says with a laugh, shaking his head as the film wraps up with yet more loud and bloody deaths. "Fucking awesome."

Luke smiles, Alex's enthusiasm contagious. Maybe it's okay he doesn't know what's going on. It doesn't sound like any of it would make sense even if his sir wasn't slowly driving him mad.

After another melodramatic and gory minute, the credits - _finally_ \- begin to roll down the screen, and Alex feels his blood hum with anticipation. "Mmm," he says, sitting up a bit with Luke in his arms. He licks at the side of his lover's throat, then nibbles along the smooth line. "What did you think? Good movie?"

"Honestly?" Luke laughs a little, eyes closing for a moment at the touch of Alex's mouth. "I'm not sure I know. Past the first twenty minutes I was too focused on you."

"Who, me? What did I do?" Alex's grin is swift and wide, though; he's not even trying to pretend he didn't notice the state he kept his boy in. Hell, he did it on purpose, and he's proud of it. "Why don't you turn around and tell me all about it," he suggests, rubbing his hand over Luke's inner thigh, just barely short of touching his cock.

Luke does as he's told, moving to straddle Alex, the unrelenting pressure of the plug against his prostate making him feel faint. "You kept touching me," he whispers, staring into his sir's eyes. "And I could feel your cock against my ass, how turned on you were by tormenting me."

"Mm-hmm." Alex's lips curve into a smirk and he slides his hands over Luke's hips, settling him more firmly in his lap. "Nothing turns me on like touching you. And you're fucking gorgeous when you want me so much that you start squirming."

Luke blushes. "I can't help it," he whispers. "I'm such a slut for you."

God, that flush staining Luke's cheeks... it just twists Alex up inside. "You were so good for me today. Taking all those plugs," he says, nibbling at Luke's throat. At the same time he reaches around and slowly twists the biggest plug almost all the way out of his lover's ass, and then back in.

"Oh, fuck," Luke blurts out, whimpering with the pure burst of pleasure sent shuddering through him. " _Please._ "

"Please...?" Alex never lets him get off so easy. He pulls Luke in tighter against him so that their cocks are rubbing together, and hisses at a shock of lust he's trying to ignore. _Focus_. "Please what?" he asks, fucking the plug into Luke's ass again and again.

Luke whimpers again, breathing through his nose, trying to contain the noises he's making. "Please, sir," he whispers, almost beside himself with the need for it. " _Please!_ Please fuck your boy."

"My boy is a fucking whore," Alex growls, not letting up the assault on Luke's ass for one moment. "Dirty little hole fucked wide open already. Ass so loose he doesn't even need more lube. You think you can make your sir come like this, you little slut?" His harsh words are belied by the throb of his cock, the fluid beading desperately up on the crown. Fuck, Alex loves watching Luke pushed to his limits.

Shame washes over Luke but if anything he only gets harder, crying out as Alex continues to fuck him with the plug. "Please, sir. Please let your boy try," he begs, sliding into tears, unable to help himself.

God damn, those tears -- a sick hunger riots through Alex at the sight of them. He shoves Luke to the floor, trusting the carpet will sufficiently cushion the impact, and immediately follows him down. Twisting the plug out he tosses it aside, and in the next instant Alex spreads Luke's ass wide with his hands and shoves in deep with a shout.

Luke cries out sharply, before shoving his hand into his mouth, sobbing around his fingers. It hurts. It doesn't matter that he's been held open all day, his hole forced to stretch wider and wider -- it's the slam of Alex's cock, the drive of his hips, brutal and demanding and _taking_. Using him like he's meant to be used.

Alex figures that if he had a shred of decency then he'd stop, pull out and coddle his lover right now... Nope. The tight clench of Luke's muscles taking him again and again tells him everything he needs to know -- well, that and the fact that his boy isn't trying to safeword. So he digs his fingers into Luke's hips and thrusts into him, head thrown back in sheer ecstasy. "Touch yourself," he grates out, because he's not going to spare a hand for a reach-around right now. "Come with me, boy."

Luke obeys the order instinctively but his fingers barely touch his cock, barely graze the head, before he's coming so hard he almost chokes on his fist, thick hot spurts lacing the carpet beneath him, his hole clamping down tight around his sir's cock.

It happens so fast that Alex doesn't even have the chance to hold back his shout. He spills hot into his boy, hips working through every shudder, pleasure flushing through him to his fingertips. _Fuck fuck fuck_. His mind is just a blur right now, and it's a few long heady moments before he comes back to himself enough to ease out of Luke. Then he collapses to the floor, pulling his lover to lie on top of him, each breath thundering in his lungs.

Luke clings to Alex, his eyes closed tight, his body tense, trying not to fall apart. Tears still sliding down his cheeks despite his best efforts to tame them.

"God, you're amazing," Alex breathes, feeling the tension riding Luke's muscles, still. He caresses his lover's back again and again, trying to soothe. "I love you so much," he whispers, brushing a kiss over Luke's hair. "So good for me. So giving."

And that's it. Luke can't help it. He sobs against Alex's chest, clinging even tighter. Completely overwhelmed with emotion.

Alarmed as all hell, Alex quickly rolls Luke to his back, and fuck the wet spot on the carpet; he'll deal with that later. Lots later, by the look of things. "Hey. Baby," he whispers, but quickly catches himself. That's what he used to call Kate, and the word has no damn place here. "Talk to me, _älskling_ ," he urges, half-covering Luke with his body as he brushes away his lover's tears, studying Luke's face in worry and growing panic. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Fuck, what if he truly fucked up this time?

Luke nods. "I'm sorry," he whispers, swiping at his eyes, trying to dry his cheeks, his hands tangling with Alex's. "I'm okay. I'm just." He lets out a shuddering breath and presses closer. "Just hold me. Please?"

"Of course. Come here," Alex coaxes, getting Luke up and into bed. He pulls a light blanket over them and hugs Luke tightly, rubbing his cheek against his lover's hair -- but not before he surreptitiously checks both his cock and Luke's ass. No blood, and fuck he's mystified. "Can you tell me what happened?" Alex asks after a minute spent holding his lover in silence. He can't shake the fear that he did something wrong.

"Nothing happened," Luke says, lifting his head to kiss Alex on the mouth. "Nothing bad. I just got overwhelmed by everything, by the whole day. I didn't mean to scare you."

Alex nods, processing that. He's so out of practice with this part, the emotional aftercare of a submissive; the Citadel slaves really don't need it, and the only other sub he's scened with in the recent past was Sam's boy, and of course Sam took care of Ryan himself. "But you're okay?" he asks again, needing some reassurance of his own. "What do you need? What can I give you?"

Luke's exhausted but checking out right now is _not_ an option. "I'm good," he promises. "And all I need from you when that happens is for you to hold me and be okay with me falling apart. The more okay you can be with it, the easier it is for me to recover because I'm not so busy feeling guilty or self-conscious."

His brow furrowing, Alex rolls Luke to his back so he can look down at his lover, intently studying his face. "Of course you shouldn't feel guilty or self-conscious," he says softly, brushing Luke's hair back from his forehead. He frowns, thinking. "I won't ask you again if you're all right," he says after a few moments. "I'm going to trust that if I need to change something, then you'll tell me." And fuck, that's difficult for Alex -- releasing even that much control when he feels so uncertain.

Luke smiles. "Thank you. I promise. If you ever really hurt me, physically or otherwise, I'll let you know. Otherwise it's just endorphins and all of that."

"No, I meant... if you didn't want to, anymore..." Alex shakes his head, figuring he's probably said enough about that. He looks up to meet his lover's eyes again. "I love you. It would kill me if I really hurt you."

"I love you too," Luke says then frowns a little. "If I didn't want to what?"

"Play that way," Alex answers, watching him. "If you don't want to play around with humiliation anymore, or something like that." He's not certain, but he's guessing that's what tipped things over the edge tonight.

"No, I want to," Luke says quickly, his hand on Alex's arm. "Please."

"...All right." Alex nods. _He_ certainly doesn't want to stop playing that way - fuck, it's one of his biggest kinks - but he knows that he would drop it in a second if it were important to Luke. "All right," he says again, softly, and dips down to brush his lips over his lover's.  



End file.
